


Isaac Lahey [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Nightmares, Puppy Piles, Spanish Translation, Stiles can cook too, Traducción, canonical character abuse references, do they even have winter vacay in Cali?!, he mothers them and it’s adorable, its freakishly hot there, stiles is basically the packs mama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Isaac tiene una pesadilla.Mama Stiles al rescate.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Isaac Lahey
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081181
Kudos: 64





	Isaac Lahey [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isaac Lahey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521812) by [FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell), [Nightingale231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231). 



Isaac se incorporó y salió de la cama. Paranoico, su cabeza se movió de izquierda a derecha, esperando que saliera de las sombras con un cinturón.

Cuando no sucedió nada, abrió la ventana muy lentamente y dejó que sus ojos destellaran en la oscuridad. No vio nada y corrió.

Corrió hacia el lugar que sabía, instintivamente, era más seguro.

La casa de Stiles.

Trepó como una ardilla, escuchando al Sheriff en caso de que despertara. El latido del corazón de un colibrí volvió a envolver sus oídos. Su cuerpo se balanceó hacia adelante, su Lobo gimiendo.

_ Mamá. _

Vio como el chico más joven se despertaba. Retrocedió, aunque no sirvió de nada. Stiles lo vio y abrió la ventana adormilado. Echó un vistazo a las lágrimas y el enrojecimiento de la cara de Isaac, y tiró de él.

—Cachorro, ¿qué pasa?

—El congelador, mamá. Pensé que todavía estaba vivo y luego me arrojó al congelador y no podía respirar y... y luego cambió a ti gritando que fingiste preocuparte todo el tiempo y...

—Iz, cachorro, Isaac, mírame. —Isaac miró hacia arriba, hacia los ojos de Stiles. —Está muerto, ¿de acuerdo? Cachorro, cálmate, —el canturreo de Stiles finalmente consiguió que el cachorro comenzará a dormirse.

_ Gracias a los dioses que papá no está en casa hoy, no necesita ver esto _ . Stiles pensó, recolocando a su cachorro en la cama. Fue al baño y mojó una toalla, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de la cara y el cuello de Isaac.

****

Stiles preparaba deliciosos panqueques con chispas de chocolate y waffles los martes cuando alguno de sus cachorros tenía una pesadilla. Voló por la cocina, girando los panqueques y colocando más preparado.

Scott también había estaba, mirándolo correr por la cocina y tararear la canción favorita de su madre. Isaac se dejó caer por las escaleras, siguiendo su nariz hasta que chocó con su pareja. Scott simplemente sonrió, se dio la vuelta y levantó a Isaac sobre su regazo, alimentando al chico un poco más grande de panqueques.

—Mamá, ¿no tenemos escuela hoy? —Isaac preguntó, despertando con el café colocado frente a él.

—No, son vacaciones de invierno, ¿recuerdas? —Stiles respondió, sonriendo a los dos desde el mostrador.

El resto de la manada se acercó (léase: casi derriban la puerta cuando entraron) y se amontonaron y vieron películas todo el día.

Y cuando el Sheriff llegó a casa, estaba (una vez más) confundido en cuanto a esta nueva colección de personas que parecían rodear a su hijo en todo momento, pero lo dejó pasar.

Después de todo tenía papeleo.


End file.
